The Xenomorph (Alien)
The Alien, or officially known as Xenomorph XX121, is the primary antagonistic species of the Alien film franchise. The Alien is a recurring major threat, and while its exact characteristics and appearance change between movies, it remains one of the most dangerous creatures in the known universe. The Xenomorph's life-cycle is arguably their most iconic feature; they start life as an egg (or Ovomorph) laid by the monstrous Queen. When a living being that isn't one of their own comes into physical contact or close range within the egg's radius, it will "hatch" and reveal the spider-like Facehugger. The Facehugger's purpose is to attach itself to the victim's face and orally transmit a Xenomorph embryo down the victim's throat. The victim remains in a comatose state during the process, which can take several hours - once the process is complete, the Facehugger will detach itself and die. Gestation of the embryo is usually incredibly quick, ranging from a few hours to a day for it to fully develop. Once the new Alien is ready to hatch, it will violently force itself through the host's rib cage and tear itself out of their chest (which has led to this stage being called a Chestburster). The larval Alien promptly flees from its host and seeks out a safe hiding spot as it rapidly molts into a fully-grown Xenomorph. The resulting adult can take on a variety of unique forms, depending on the species it was incubated in. Xenomorphs are immensely hostile and aggressive towards other life-forms. In most cases, they will either immediately attack other creatures on sight or take them to their nest for harvesting, but they may also stalk their prey for a time in order to ambush them later. Life-forms that are not suitable for harvest are generally ignored. The entire Xenomorph species lives to propagate itself by using any lifeforms in whatever ecosystem they've infected to grow their numbers and spread even further. Every nest usually contains a Queen that will instruct the other Xenomorphs on their duties, acting somewhat like a hive mind - larger nests may also include Praetorians, advanced Alien variants that protect the nest from intruders. Regardless, they are still able to function without a Queen. Aliens are also known for their constant association with the Yautja species (better known as Predators). The latter views the Aliens as the "ultimate prey"; those few hunters who survive encounters with the Xenomorphs receive great praise from fellow Predators. In Mortal Kombat X, a Xenomorph is depicted as being born from a Tarkatan warrior, creating a new, and exclusively unique variation of the Alien. So far, there have been 3 Xenomorphs in CAW from 3 different hosts (DMW: Riddick, NESE: Crossbones, EWE: Unknown). Finishers & Signature Moves *'Dream Match Wrestling' **'Acid Spit' **'Molly-Go-Round' *'Epicus Wrestling Extremis/Extreme Wrestling Entertainment' **'Alien Hammer' (Burning Hammer) **'Clawhold' **'Acid Driver' (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver) *'New Era Of Sports Entertainment' **'Acid Spit followed by a Buzzsaw Kick' Championships and accomplishment *'Dream Match Wrestling' **AWF World Championship (1x) *'Epicus Wrestling Extremis/Extreme Wrestling Entertainment' **EWE World Tag Team Championship (1x, inaugural) – with The Predator (1) **EWE Television Championship (1x) *'New Era Of Sports Entertainment' **NESE 3I Championship (1x) **NESE Tag Team Championship (1x) – with 90's Kid (1) **NAW/NESE Extreme Championship (1x) *'Ultimate Fantasy Wrestling' **UFW Hardcore Championship (1 time) Category:CAW Category:Non-Original Category:Multiverse Characters Category:Legendary Characters Category:NESE Category:DMW Category:EWE Category:UFW